The Baby Games
by Clato 27
Summary: Adopted! This used to be LunaKirkland-Jones story and I adopted it so please no saying I copied the story. Clato, Keeta, Rue and Thresh, Glarvel, and the other districts. I remember I was 9 when Cato finally answered, I was 9 when I found out what a soul mate was..."What's a soulmate?" I asked again."It's like a best friend but more," He replied. Rated T because of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people of fanfiction and welcome to 'the Baby Games!' This story originally belonged to LunaKirkland-Jones, but she lost her inspiration and I got to adopt it! This might change to third person P.O.V because I'm not the best at first person, but I'm trying to keep it first person. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I hope you enjoy it :) **

_In penance for their uprising the twelve districts of Panem shall offer up one male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public reaping. These tributes shall be given to the custody of the Capitol and then transferred to a public hospital where they will have their children monitored, until they give birth. Henceforth and forever more this pageant shall be known as 'The Baby Games'._

**Clove's P.O.V**

I remember I was 9 when Cato finally answered, I was 9 when I found out what a soul mate was...

"What's a soul mate?" I asked again.

"It's like a best friend but more," He replied "It's the one person in the world that knows you better than everyone else." I cocked my head like a lost puppy while he continued, saying, "It's the one who makes you a better person, Actually, they don't make you a better person you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone who you can carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and excepted you and believed in you before anyone else did... or when no one else would, and no matter what happens you will always love them. Nothing can ever change that..." He was crying now and I hugged him. "I'm sorry." I whispered crying because he was. He hugged me back and sobbed his twelve year old heart out.

I didn't find out until I was twelve and he fifteen that he was terrified because that was the morning of his first reaping...

But now, I fifteen he eighteen, that we were reaped as district two's tributes for the 74th biannual Baby Games.

"Happy Baby Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." Our escorts shrill voice yelled.

I looked at his face searching for any fear, but it only showed in his sparkly, bright, mesmerizing, baby blue, eyes that normally radiated happiness. We were led to a room in the justice building were we get to know the other tribute until we are sent to the Capitol for eleven months two for getting pregnant nine for the pregnancy and birth. We were left alone in the room. In silence.

**Cato's P.O.V**

We were in complete silence, I remembering her soul mate question, when suddenly my eyes flickered into her eyes, her sparkly, intelligent, beautiful, Paris green, eyes, and I kissed her. I knew nothing except for her right then, her with her beautiful midnight black hair, her with her crazy questions and ideas, her with her lips against mine, kissing back.

A/N: Hello people of fanfiction and welcome to 'the Baby Games!' This story originally belonged to LunaKirkland-Jones, but she lost her inspiration and I got to adopt it! This might change to third person P.O.V because I'm not the best at first person, but I'm trying to keep it first person. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I hope you enjoy it :)

In penance for their uprising the twelve districts of Panem shall offer up one male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public reaping. These tributes shall be given to the custody of the Capitol and then transferred to a public hospital where they will have their children monitored, until they give birth. Henceforth and forever more this pageant shall be known as 'The Baby Games'.

**Clove's P.O.V.**

We broke away his platinum blonde hair a bit more disheveled. He tucked a bit of my hair behind my ear and looked deeply into my eyes and I knew we were soul mates, I knew we were always and forever, I knew we were ready for this, or at least as ready as we can be.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I replied.

And the remainder of the time was spent telling each other about what we didn't already know, reminiscing, and kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thresh's P.O.V.**

I remember when I first met Rue, When I first met the twelve year old I now know

"Help!" A lone voice yelled in the middle of the night.

"Help!" It sounded like a little girl around eight. I got up and quickly threw some clothes on.

"Help!" I ran outside and spotted a little girl with long Chocolate brown hair and her foot caught in a hole. She was about two years younger than me and tugging helplessly on her leg. I ran over.

"Help!" "What happened?" A peacekeeper asked. I quickly hid behind a tree.

"I was running from a...a b...bully." she started sobbing. " I can guess the rest." He said sounding bored.

He got her foot out and she thanked him as he walked her home. Slowly and silently, I followed them stopping when they did and hiding when they turned. I found out her name, Rue, and age, 8 two years younger than I was, and her eyes are a deep Mahogany (A/N: Soooooo couldn't help it! XD) brown.

The next day I saw her and the bully. She turned to run and bumped into me. "Need some help?" I asked her. She nodded and I turned toward the bully 9 year old, then, Maxworth Birmingham. "What's your problem?" I asked him. "Just give me the girl!" "No!" I blocked Rue from his view."Why?" He sneered. "She's of little use!" I swear at that moment if looks could kill Max would have been dead the second the look was made."Because your wrong everyone is of great use to life... except maybe you." I turned leading Rue away from the steaming Maxworth and we became great friends.

We were very confident we wouldn't be chosen but the odds weren't in either of our favors this year... We are now District 11's tributes for the biannual Baby Games.

**Rue's P.O.V**

Two days... Two days of being helplessly in love with his jokes, his deep Auburn eyes, his short black hair, his personality, him. I looked at him, at Thresh and asked him, "What should we make of this?" "I...I...I don't know." He said thinking the whole time. I'm definitely not telling him now... Maybe... No...Maybe...No...Fine Mr. Conscience you win! "Thresh..." How do I tell him? What if he doesn't like me back? What if... "Yeah" "I...I...I" "Times up!" Damn you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Marvel's P.O.V.**

She's the kind of girl you expect to be bad at long-term relationships, she's the kind, with her bright, glimmering, pretty, sea green, eyes and her fair, curly, golden, hair, that you'd expect to be a slut. Only she's not. I don't really know her I sorta stalk her. It's Glimmer. Glimmer. My one true love. Glimmer. We were twelve when I fell head over heels for her.

I saw her with one of her guy friends, when I realized, she hugged him and I suddenly wanted to sock him and kiss her. That day I followed her home slowly and carefully to make sure I wasn't caught. Gradually my knowledge of her grew. In fact I knew everything about her.

I knew she loved vanilla ice cream, I knew she loved sweets, I knew she was gravely underestimated, I knew she never once had a boyfriend, I knew she even liked someone. Who? That I don't know...

I never glanced at other girls. I didn't have friends. My grades were average. I'm an orphan. I'm bullied. I would have killed myself if it wasn't for her. My love. My unknown love killed me enough. Slowly I started to say hi to her. Occasionally having small talk and then I started observing her more as we got older; the way she walked, the way she wrote everything as though she experienced it first-hand, the way she dressed as if something big was always about to happen, the way she would give everyone a kind smile even if they hated her or vice-versa.

Reaping days were torturous she always looked so frightened I just wanted to hug her and tell her She won't be reaped. Of course I'm no Apollo so I don't actually know. I was always comforted by the song My love by Sia. It gave me a feeling of hope that I only got when I talked to her, normally.

'She's so pretty.' I thought while I turned a corner of a street. 'Unlike me with my dirty blond hair and cerulean blue eyes.' I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into her. We fell and our stuff went everywhere. Everywhere. I got up helped her and bent down to retrieve it all. "I'm sorry." I muttered. "No I should be the one saying I'm sorry." She said. I gave her, her stuff and saw her blushing. I decided to ignore it and continue on my business when she kissed me. Alas she was gone before my brain registered it though.

'Damn reaping is tomorrow.' I thought. I turned 17 awhile ago. So did she. This is my second to last reaping. "Glimmer Pearl!" Our escorts shrill voice yelled. Horror flickered on her face while she made her way to the stage. "Marvel Raven!" A little relived and a little horrified I made my way to the stage. We were pushed into the justice building and Glimmer blushed madly when they shut the door. I sat down next to her and I thought about yesterday.

I turned to her debated it and kissed her back. She looked surprised but she kissed back. She kissed back! Maybe all those years of never giving up have decided to pay off. Either way I don't care I'm as happy as can be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marvel's P.O.V.**

She's the kind of girl you expect to be bad at long-term relationships, she's the kind, with her bright, glimmering, pretty, sea green, eyes and her fair, curly, golden, hair, that you'd expect to be a slut. Only she's not. I don't really know her I sorta stalk her. It's Glimmer. Glimmer. My one true love. Glimmer. We were twelve when I fell head over heels for her.

I saw her with one of her guy friends, when I realized, she hugged him and I suddenly wanted to sock him and kiss her. That day I followed her home slowly and carefully to make sure I wasn't caught. Gradually my knowledge of her grew. In fact I knew everything about her.

I knew she loved vanilla ice cream, I knew she loved sweets, I knew she was gravely underestimated, I knew she never once had a boyfriend, I knew she even liked someone. Who? That I don't know...

I never glanced at other girls. I didn't have friends. My grades were average. I'm an orphan. I'm bullied. I would have killed myself if it wasn't for her. My love. My unknown love killed me enough. Slowly I started to say hi to her. Occasionally having small talk and then I started observing her more as we got older; the way she walked, the way she wrote everything as though she experienced it first-hand, the way she dressed as if something big was always about to happen, the way she would give everyone a kind smile even if they hated her or vice-versa.

Reaping days were torturous she always looked so frightened I just wanted to hug her and tell her She won't be reaped. Of course I'm no Apollo so I don't actually know. I was always comforted by the song My love by Sia. It gave me a feeling of hope that I only got when I talked to her, normally.

'She's so pretty.' I thought while I turned a corner of a street. 'Unlike me with my dirty blond hair and cerulean blue eyes.' I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into her. We fell and our stuff went everywhere. Everywhere. I got up helped her and bent down to retrieve it all. "I'm sorry." I muttered. "No I should be the one saying I'm sorry." She said. I gave her, her stuff and saw her blushing. I decided to ignore it and continue on my business when she kissed me. Alas she was gone before my brain registered it though.

'Damn reaping is tomorrow.' I thought. I turned 17 awhile ago. So did she. This is my second to last reaping. "Glimmer Pearl!" Our escorts shrill voice yelled. Horror flickered on her face while she made her way to the stage. "Marvel Raven!" A little relived and a little horrified I made my way to the stage. We were pushed into the justice building and Glimmer blushed madly when they shut the door. I sat down next to her and I thought about yesterday.

I turned to her debated it and kissed her back. She looked surprised but she kissed back. She kissed back! Maybe all those years of never giving up have decided to pay off. Either way I don't care I'm as happy as can be.


	5. Chapter 5

"The Tributes!" Ceaser yelled. District one rolled out in the chariot and their fuzzy pink outfits are horrid! They are holding hands and leaning on each other staring into the others eyes. The capitol goes wild and the song playing for them is My Love by Sia. At the end of the cycle they kiss and the chariot disappears.

District two rolls out in roman armor that is still horrid! The two have their arms around each other and kiss more often than the first two. The capitol is going worse than wild if that's even possible. The song that's being played is Animal by Neon Trees. The chariot almost disappears when the two throw a rose each into the crowd.

Districts three and four are as far away as they can get from the other they look as if they would spit fire at the other for the sake of flaying them alive. No song plays it's completely silent from both sides.

District five, however, are close together. Penelope if sitting on her father's shoulders and holding her mother's hand. They are all wearing a power plant outfit it's quite horrid! Just then Foxface holds up her hand with the ring and the cameras close in on it. The song is Crazier by Taylor Swift. The chariot leaves with the two kissing Penelope's cheeks.

Districts six, seven, eight, nine, and ten are doing the same as three and four. Still no song plays.

District eleven is holding hands and smiling at each other. They are dressed as farmers and it looks horrid on Thresh! Rue actually looks cute in it! The song playing is Secrets by One Republic. **(I wonder If it has a meaning behind it? XD)** Just like District one they kiss at the end.

Well I'll be a rainbow duck! Look at District 12!They are on fire! Literally! They are against each other hugging and holding hands! The song playing is Rumor Has It by Adele. The crowed is going crazy throwing roses. Peeta catches one with his mouth and gives it to Katniss who sniffs it. In the end they kiss and that ends our ceremony!


	6. Chapter 6

**Clove's P.O.V.**

I readjusted my orange dress so it would be a little more comfy around my stomach that carried Cato and I's unborn child and walked out to see Cato sitting next to the stage. I laced my figures with his and we walked out to the stage. "District 2's tributes!" Ceaser yelled. I smiled and sat in the fluffy pink chair next to Cato. "So Clove how far along are you?" "One and a half months." Ceaser nods and asks, "Do you know the gender?" "Currently no but they think it's a girl." Cato says. "If it is what would you name her?" "Annabelle." I answer. "And if it's a boy?" "Jeremiah." Cato said. "So we hear you two were friends before this how old were you two when you met?" "I was 3." I said "and Cato was 6." "What about the song in the opening ceremony Animal by Neon Trees why did you chose it?" "We choose it because we listened to the song a lot when it came out." Cato answered simply. The buzzer ringed and Ceaser called out. "Cato and Clove everyone!"

**Foxface's P.O.V.**

I felt a little squeamish while I grabbed Penelope. I am a little shy. "District five's tributes!" I walked out next to Noah, who held Penelope, with my hand over my stomach. "First off, we got this question a lot, is Penelope actually both of yours child?" "Yesh." Penelope said before we could answer. "Oh! Aren't you adorable!" The crowd cheered. "So you two are engaged correct?" "Yes." Noah said intertwining his figures with mine. "How long have you two been together?" "Two years." I answered. "How far along are you?" "Two months." I said. "It's another girl."Noah finished. "What are you naming her?" "Cara!" Penelope shouted. I laughed and nodded. "That is a very pretty name did you chose it?" He asked Penelope. She nodded vigorously. "And now the song in the opening ceremony song Crazier by Taylor Swift ." "That song totally fits us. No denying it." Noah said. Ceaser laughed and yelled, "District five's tributes!" again.

**Glimmer's P.O.V.**

I hardly think my dress is appropriate. I pull it down a little more and walk next to Marvel out to the stage. "District one!" We sat in the chairs and Ceaser leaned forward. " So this question was almost the only one asked. How long have you liked the other?" "Since we were twelve." They said at the exact same time. They looked to the other in surprise. "Moving on. How did you meet?" "It was the day before the reaping..." Glimmer started. "I bumped into her and helped her pick up her stuff." Marvel finished. "The day before the reaping you two were chosen?" "Yes." "How far along are you?" "One and a quarter months in." "I take it you don't know the gender." They shook their heads. "So if it's a girl what would you name her?" "Sparkles Ellie." Marvel said. "And a boy?" "Royce Marvel." Glimmer answered. "Our last question. The song My Love by Sia why did you chose it." They look at one another and Marvel says, "I guess the song had a lot of meaning to us." "I see. Well District One's Tributes!"

**Rue's P.O.V.**

My dress is so puffy and annoying! I walk out next to Thresh and we sit down. I'm so nervous I barely hear Ceaser yell, "District eleven's tributes!" He sat down and said. "So we heard you two were friends before is this true?" I stare a little petrified into the crowd as Thresh says, "Yes." "How did you feel when you were reaped?" "P-petrified." I stuttered. Ceaser chuckled. "A little stage fright right?" I didn't answer. "So how far along are you?" "one month." I whisper. Ceaser made a motion with his hand and someone handed me a microphone. Damn. "So you don't know the gender do you?" "No." Thresh said. "So if it's a boy what would you name him?" "Dylan." And a girl?" "Sarah." That microphone is loud... "And lastly the song you chose for the ceremony Secrets by One Republic?" "Yes that one was chosen because we kept a secret of liking one another." Thresh answered. "District eleven's tributes!" Ceaser yelled again.

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

Katniss looks stunning in her dress. Cinna said something about her twirling if asked and pushed us up. "District twelve!" I don't think Katniss heard him. "So Katniss someone insisted on asking. Is there someone else you love?" "Huh?" I chuckled at her. "Looks like someone is a little stage fright!"Ceaser laughed. "I said Is there someone else you love?" She grasped my hand and replied. "No." with a shake of her head. I could tell she actually wasn't lying. "So how far along are you?" "2 months exactly." "So do you two know the gender?" "Yes. The baby is a girl." I said. "What's her name?" "Primrose." Katniss said. "May I ask why?" "Because that's my little sisters name." Katniss looked ready to cry at the memory of her sister. "So we had to ask are the flames you wore in the opening ceremony real?" "Yes." She turns to the crowd. "In fact I'm wearing them today. Would you like to see?" The crowd cheered loudly and Ceaser put his hand up. "Wait, wait, wait is it safe?" She grins and nods getting up. The flames flickered as she spun and then, dizzily, she sat down. "Well District twelve's tributes!"


	7. Chapter 7

Baby Games

**_A/N: This is the first official chapter that I have written! This is so exciting! I thought I would update sooner but my schedule was all like 'haha… no' it so cruel. _**

**Katniss' POV:**

"Checkmate, Peeta! Your dead!" Clove said, knocking over my boyfriend's checker.

"Your playing checkers" Rue said, not looking up from her book. She was sitting in Thresh's lap while he slept.

"What's the difference?" Clove asked.

"Everything!" Peeta yelled. "Respect the game, woman!"

"Don't talk to Clove like that!" Cato snapped.

"Just shut up!" Foxface yelled. "We have four more months in this place and we don't want to spend it fighting!"

"She spoke" Marvel joked and Foxface glared at him. She is really scary sometimes.

"How 'bout we play 'beat up the Marvel'" the I suggested and everyone agreed.

"Don't touch my man!" Glimmer said, throwing her arms over Marvel. We all laughed at how "threatening" Glimmer looked with her huge stomach, but we all stopped when we heard the light cough in the back.

"Excuse me tributes" President Snow said walking into the recreation room, his camera crew following close behind him. "I have an announcement" he smelt of blood and roses. That can't be healthy for a pregnant girl to breath in.

"You know your fellow tributes, Gia, from district six, and Mathew, from district ten" he said, jest urging to the two kids. They were both 15. Gia looked really pale and Matt's ears were a bright red. "They had an affair and Gia is pregnant with Matthew's child" Snow said.

There were a few gasps, but then the room was dead silent. Hayley, Matt's partner, looked betrayed and Gregory, Gia's partner, looked relived. He was only 12, so I see how he didn't what a child to worry about.

Guards appeared and grabbed Matt and Gia. "They will be kept here in the Capital as avoxes and the child will be raised by a willing Capital citizen" Snow explained, while the two "traders" were being dragged out of the room.

"Have a nice day" he said giving us a sickly smile, tuning on his heel and leaving the room. Leaving the smell of blood and roses behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Glimmer's POV:

I sat uncomfortably in the chair as the doctor placed the cold gel on my stomach. Marvel held my hand, but I still felt like something bad was going to happen. The doctor put the stick thing on my stomach and moved it around, trying to get a good picture of Marvel's and my baby.

"There's your baby" she said, pointing to a baby-shaped blob on the screen.

"She's so beautiful" Marvel said, which only earned him a whack on the head from me.

"It can be a boy" I said. We had a small wager on weather it is a boy or a girl. I think it's a boy and he thinks its a girl.

"Would you like to know that gender?" The doctor asked, typing a progress report on her computer. The progress reports are so President Snow knows how the baby (or baby's in some cases) are doing.

"Yes, please" I said.

She looked on her computer and smiled. "It's going to be a girl" she announced.

"Told you!" Marvel yelled, doing a small happy dance while I whipped the gel of my huge stomach. "Pay up" he smiled.

I made a face, but kissed his cheek anyway. Yep, whoever was right got a kiss on the cheek. Not the best prise, but it's good enough for us.

Cato's POV:

I sat in the chair next to Clove as she had her six-month ultrasound. The doctor moved the stick thing around and I saw our baby on the screen. "There is your baby" the doctor smiled. "Would you like to know the gender?" She asked.

"No" Clove and I said at the same time and burst out laughing. The doctor gave us a weird look, and went back to typing the progress report. "ESP" we both laughed, remembering the joke from when we were 15 and 13.

Thresh's POV:

I sat silently as the doctor showed us our baby. "It's a boy" the doctor announced. I guess when you do this 11 times in one day it gets kind of boring.

Rue squealed. She was so easily excited, and cute. After the doctor whipped off the gel stuff she attacked me in a hug. "Can you believe it! We are having a baby boy!"

"I know" I laughed.

"You don't seem excited" she scolded, pulling away from me.

"I'm excited" I laughed. She didn't look threatening at all even though I know she wanted to.

"Oh" she smiled and hugged me again.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear.

I could feel her smile against my shoulder. "I love you too."

Peeta's POV:

I watched Katniss fidget in her seat as the doctor put the gel on her stomach. I know she didn't want children, but she already loved the child more than me (not that I'm complaining!). The doctor moved the stick thing around on her stomach.

"There's your baby girl" the doctor smiled, pointing at the huge blob on the screen. I could see tears well up in Katniss' eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

"It's a girl?" She croaked. The doctor nodded, typing away on her computer. Katniss smiled at me and I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed me back and when we pulled away a single happy tear slipped down her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry I know I haven't updated in a while, but I didn't have much inspiration or time. I actually wrote a story and started another one over spring break. I am so sorry and feel really bad.

Clove's POV:

We all sat nervously in the waiting room of the hospital. Avilina from district four had gone into labor three months early. She is only 12 and very weak so she wasn't expected to he the healthiest baby, but this was completely unexpected.

Ravine, her partner, paced the room. He wasn't allowed in because the situation was so serious. Cato squeezed my hand tightly.

"You'll be fine" Cato said and kissed my temple right where Thresh threw a pebble at me a few weeks ago. It's amazing how he can read me so well. He knows when I'm nervous or happy. It's like he can read my thoughts. "It's ESP" he whispered and my mouth literally fell open. Cato laughed and everyone in the room gave him a dirty look.

"Shut up" I said whacking his arm, but he wouldn't stop laughing. He finally stopped when the doctor came out wearing a sad expression.

"The birth was a success, but both the baby's and Avilina's health is questionable. They will be under extreme watch and care for the next few days. Sadly none of them can have any Capitol medicine" the doctor announced.

"Can I see them?" Ravine asked and the doctor nodded. He then ran into the room.

"C'mon. Lets go back to our room" Cato said taking my hand and leading me up to our room.

Once we were in our room Cato made me "dinner." It consisted of a bowl of cereal and an already made cupcake. He put a lit candle in the cupcake and sang:

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dead, Clover, happy birthday to you!"

I blew out the candle and Cato cheered like the dork he is. "You are such a dork!" I exclaimed and Cato barked out a laugh.

"But that's what you _love _about me" Cato said and kissed me.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say" I said. "Why do you love me?" I asked sheepishly.

Cato smirked. "Your just so… perf" he said and I laughed. "What about me? Except for my dorkyness?"

"Hmm…" I said tapping my chin thoughtfully. "your hair is quite nice" I said at a loss for words.

"What! Just my hair?" he yelled offended.

"I know you better than I know myself. I love everything about you, Cato" I said and Cato blushed. "Oh my God! You're blushing" I squealed. Cato disappeared behind the counter. "Blushing is nothing to e ashamed of" I said, but he didn't come back out.

I sighed and dragged myself out of the chair. My petite body isn't exactly the best choice for carrying a baby, let alone Cato the giant's baby. "What are you doing?" I asked making my way around the counter to see Cato kneeling down on one knee.

He pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Clover field, will you marry me?" he asked and I nearly fainted right there in the kitchen.

"Yes!" I yelled and attacked him in a hug. He slipped the ring onto my finger before kissing me passionately, I couldn't help but remember our first kiss. Te baby started kicking wildly and Cato barked out laugh.

"Looks like we're not the only one's excited" Cato chuckled before kissing me again.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I kinda forgot about it… I'm a bad person D: but I'm updating now so Yay!

Chapter 10:

Foxface's POV:

I sat on the couch in the main room next to Clove with Penelope in between us. "My feet hurt" Clove complained and I rolled my eyes.

"That's what happens to pregnant women," I said smartly and she simply stuck her tong out at me, Penelope following her lead. "Don't stick that tong out at me, missy" I said, poking Penelope's stomach and causing her to let out a high-pitched giggle.

"I'll never be as good of a mom as you" Clove said and I could tell she was jealous.

"I was only 15 when I had Penelope and I thought I would be a terrible mother, but I learned. You're older then I was, you'll do better" I assured her.

"I am 15" Clove said and I gasped.

"No way!" I yelled. "I thought you were at least 17."

"My 16th birthday is the day after we get home," Clove said.

"So you and Cato are three years apart?" I asked and Clove nodded. "You are blowing my mind right now."

"Mommy" Penelope said, pulling on my shirts.

"One second, Pen" I said. "Do you know what I think is weird? How Even is 19 and Rona is 12. It's so weird" I said.

"Yeah, I don't get why no one volunteered, I mean she's 12" Clove said.

"Mommy" Penelope said again, this time standing up and poking my shoulder.

"One second Penelope" I told her and continued my conversation with Clove. "Its sad how many 12 year olds are reaped every games."

"Yeah" Clove agreed. "And barely any of them actually can make it threw the pregnancy. That must be why so many of them are reaped, to make a good show."

I agreed with her and Penelope demanded my attention. "Mommy!" she yelled.

"What is it, Penelope?" I asked.

"Clove pied on the couch," she said pointing at the wet spot on the couch.

"Oh God" I said. "Penelope, go get Cato and daddy, ok?" I said and she ran off as I helped Clove off the couch and walked her towards the hospital.

I walked her into the hospital and doctors and nurses immediately surrounded her. She was taken and into another room and all I could do is sit down in the plastic bench in the lobby and point Cato in the direction that they directed Clove.

Cato's POV:

I ran down hallway after hallway, trying to find Clove. She was having my baby and I couldn't find her to support her and be with her! I banged my head against a wall in frustration, and then saw a nurse.

"Where's Clove?" I asked, grabbing the nurse by the shoulders. She lead me down a few hallways and pushed open the door Clove was behind. I immediately ran to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Hi" Clove said, panting heavily and sweat glistening in her forehead.

"Hey" I smiled. "You ok?" I asked giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I've been better" Clove said, squeezing his hand and letting out a small yelp as another contraction hit.

Cato gave Clove a peck on the lips and told her "You got this, Clove, this baby will be out before you know it."

It was ten hours and a lot of screaming (not all from Clove) later when I finally got to meet my daughter. She was covered in blood and screaming her head of, but I thought she was beautiful.

I reluctantly handed her to Clove and she clearly thought the same thing I did. "She's so beautiful" Clove whispered as I sat down next to her on the bed, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"I know," I agreed whipping off the blood with a towel. "Now what will we name her?" I asked. We decided to wait until we saw her, thinking the name would just come to us.

"Claire" Clove said, looking at our blue-eyed, midnight black haired baby.

I smiled. "I love it," I said, kissing Clove's temple. "Claire Wait For It Hadley."

"That is the coolest middle name ever" Clove laughed and I smiled, kissing her forehead again.

Clair wrapped her little hand around my index finger and I knew my life was complete.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. ****I know I'm a bad person! This story is ending soon so I'm planning on getting it done. **

Rue's POV:

I lay on the hospital bed, having a panic attack. Why you ask? I'm going into labor. Usually people are happy when they're having a baby. Not me. I didn't want this, but being reaped kinda threw what I wanted out the window.

"Push, Rue!" the doctor yelled and I pushed. Thank God I wasn't in pain or who knows what I would be doing to myself and Thresh who was clutching my hand.

Don't get me wrong. I want my little baby boy. I just didn't want to go threw the pregnancy or birth. Who does anyway? To me, adoption is so much easier.

"C'mon, Rue, push one more time!" the doctor said. That's when I heard my baby's cry for the first time. Thank God it's done and my baby is now safe in my arms. He had dark skin and brown eyes. He was absolutely beautiful.

"He's beautiful," Thresh said and all I could do was agree. "What are we going to name him?" he asked and I knew the perfect name.

"Ray" I said and Thresh smiled.

"Ray Bernard" Thresh said.

"That's a stupid middle name. Arnold is better," I said.

"You pick the first name, I pick the middle name" Thresh said and I shrugged.

"I guess that's fair," I said. "Ray Bernard" I repeated. The more I said it the more I liked it. "I like it" I stated. "I like it a lot."

Marvel's POV:

"It's a girl!" the mid-wife yelled, holding my newborn daughter in her arms.

"Oh finally" Glimmer breathed as the baby, Sparkles, was placed in her arms. "Thank God your pretty" Glimmer breathed.

I laughed and sat down next to her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I would be hard for her not to since she had gorgeous parents" I bragged.

Glimmer laughed before hissing in pain. "Am I still supposed to be feeling contractions?" she asked the doctor and the doctor's eyes widened.

"You're having twins," the doctor said, pulling on rubber gloves and getting into position.

"What?" I asked.

"Grab the baby and stand over there!" she yelled at me. I grabbed Sparkles from Glimmer and walked to the other side of the room where the doctor was pointing. I wasn't sure weather to keep my attention on my girlfriend or my daughter.

"Another girl!" the doctor exclaimed. It only took a few minuets so they were only born about 5 minuets apart.

I sat back down in my spot next to Glimmer and looked at my younger daughter. She looked exactly like her sister and they both looked exactly like their mother, even down to their perfect fingernails. "I am so going to get them mixed up" I laughed and Glimmer smiled.

"Sparkles and Shimmer Diamond" Glimmer smiled.

"You want to know what will make it really confusing?" I asked her and Glimmer nodded. "Shimmer's middle name is Sparkles and Sparkle's middle name is Shimmer" I said.

"No" Glimmer said. "We are going to be modern and our children aren't going to have middle names."

"So just Sparkles Diamond, Shimmer Diamond, and Glimmer Diamond. We are one sparkly family" I laughed and Glimmer hook her head.

"I'm not a Diamond" she said and I pulled the ring out of my pocket.

"Do you want to be?" I asked and she grinned. She nodded taking the ring and slipping it onto her finger.

"It's shinny I like it" she said kissing m cheek.

"I'm taking that as a yes" I said.

"That's cool," she said resting her head on my shoulder and looking down at our sleeping daughters. "They are so perfect."

"Yeah," I agreed and we watched them sleep until we fell asleep ourselves. We are one big happy family.

A/N: this chapter sucks! Some of you will say otherwise, but whatever. I also just wanted to tell you guys I'm going on vacation net week (Thursday to next Saturday) and I might not be able to update.


End file.
